A Change of Fate
by Catriona Faolan
Summary: Bella catches Edward cheating on her with Tanya. She tries to go to Jacobs but only makes it to first beach. She collapses on the beach only to be found by Embry. Who imprints on her. Edward harms Bella. Character death. This summary sucks.
1. Cheaters and Imprints

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**So here is your important info:**

**Bella and Edward are engaged at the beginning of the story.**

**All Cullens are Vampires. **

**Bella IS human. **

**Takes place shortly after Eclipse.  
**

Bellas POV

I frowned. It was sunny today. Which meant Edward would not be at school. The day had passed agonizingly slowly for bell rang announcing sixth period was over. I raced out to my truck. I drove straight to the Cullens. I walked to the front door and walked in. Not bothering to knock I never did anymore. I raced up to Edwards room and opened his door. I froze in place. I was unable to choke back a sob. There before my very eyes was the one thing I had always feared would happen. Edward and a strawberry blond girl were on his bed. Edward moaned loudly not even realizing I was there. Tears streamed down my face. Then suddenly Edward jumped up so he was standing next to the bed and looked at me. The blond girl looked up at me. I heard footsteps down stairs and there were suddenly gasps behind me.

"Bella...love..." Edward spoke softly. Then behind me there was a shriek.

"Tanya." Alice screeched. I glanced down at the engagement ring on my left hand. At Edward then the girl I now knew was Tanya.

"Bella love say something," Edward said softly. I looked at him and did the only thing I could think even though I knew it would hurt me more than it would him. I slapped him. Pain seared through my hand.

"I fucking hate you Edward Cullen." I said my voice cracking. Edward had a look of shock on his face. He grabbed my arm and I tried to pull away from him.

"Let me go Edward." I said angrily. He refused to and I jerked harder. Emmett was suddenly behind Edward.

"Edward man let her go." He said his voice holding an unspoken threat. Edward released my arm. I slid the engagement ring off my hand and gave it to Edward.

"Here why don't you give that to her. Since she was obviously good enough that you slept with her. I really hoped you enjoyed it. I don't want to see you ever again Edward Cullen. I don't want you to even think about me." I said my voice dripping in venom to hide the hurt. I turned one foot to see the Cullens standing there. I made my out of his bedroom. I ran down the stairs and to my truck. I sped all the way to La Push. The tears poured from my eyes. I was heading for Jacobs but I ended up at first beach unable to make any further than that. I got out of my truck and walked onto the beach collapsing in the sand. A sob ripped through me. I didn't even have the will power to get up.

Edwards POV

She had given me her ring back. I couldn't believe it. She was still mine. I was just going to have to remind her of that.

Alices POV

_Vision _

_Bella had driven to La Push. She was at first beach lying there in sobs. It was like she didn't have the will power to get up. Like she never even wanted to move again. then everything went blank._

_End of Vision_

I was beyond pissed at Edward. I ran back up to his room. I looked at him with pure hatred in my eyes.

"You fucking idiot. you have no idea how bad you hurt her." I snarled at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked indifferently

"I mean shes at first beach in La Push lying there in sobs with not will power to get up. Then everything went blank. She wasn't pissed earlier she was hurt and she was hiding it." I yelled. Edward simply shrugged and I wanted nothing more than to kill him.

Bellas POV

I must have passed out or fell asleep or something because when I woke I was no longer lying in sand but instead a warm comfortable bed. I glanced around and my eyes fell on a young guy maybe about my age. I looked away from him and stared blankly at the wall.

"Bella...." He said softly. I jumped and looked at him. How did he know my name? I studied him for a moment. He had dark hair and eyes. Was nicely tanned and muscular, tall. He was a wolf.

"I'm friends with Jacob." He said still talking softly. I nodded. He sat next to me on the bed.

"Can you tell me why you were passed out on the beach?" He asked me. I swallowed hard and tears sprang to my eyes. I nodded anyways.

"I walked in on my fiancee and another girl....I was heading to Jake's but...I didn't make it there. So I stopped at first beach and just kinda collapsed on the beach." I said shakily.

"Oh.... Jake is out with his imprint." The guy told me. Jake imprinted? He didn't tell me.

"Oh. I-i never caught your name." I said. He gave me a smile.

"I'm Embry." He said softly.

Embrys POV.

I had just imprinted on this beautiful girl before me. I couldn't tell her though. Not after what she had just told me. She wasn't ready for that. I told her I would be right back and walked outside and into the woods. I was pissed. Stupid fucking bloodsucking leech. I phased unable to control it still mentally cussing that stupid fucking leech.

_Embry? Sam's voice said in my mind. _

_What Sam? I snapped at him. _

_Why are all your thoughts say stupid fucking bloodsucking leech or something similar? He asked me. _

_Because I just found Isabella Swan collapsed in the sand on first beach. I imprinted on her. But that has nothing to do with me cussing that fucking leech. He slept with someone else and Bella walked in on it. Thats what she was doing collapsed on first beach in the first place. I answered him. _

_I will kill that stupid bastard. Jacobs voice came in. _

_I thought you were with Sarah? I asked Jacob._

_She had to go. He answered. _

_I had better go check on Bella. I said calmly._

I phased back and ran back to the house. I stepped into the bathroom and found some clothing sitting in there. I slid that on and then walked to my bedroom, where Bella was. She had fallen back to sleep. There was a knock on the front door and I opened it to see Jacob and Sam standing there. I stepped back for them to come in.

"Be quiet shes asleep." I told them quietly.

"Okay," Sam said quietly while Jacob just kept his mouth shut. "Are you going to tell her?"

"No. I can't. She just caught her fiancee sleeping with another girl. I don't think she could handle it right now. Shes a wreck." I told him softly. I heard a whimper from the bedroom and winced.

* * *

**Reviews? Good? Bad?**

**No reviews = No updates.  
**


	2. Pain and saving

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Bellas POV

I woke to see a rather concerned Embry, Jacob, and Sam.

"Hey Bells." Jacob said softly.

"I heard you imprinted Jake." I said softly.

"Yeah.."He said and smiled at me.

"Whats she like?" I asked him.

"She has dark blue eyes and light brown hair. She is tall and thin. She is sweet and her laugh her laugh is amazing." He said smiling. I tried to smile but failed. Suddenly Embry hit a wall and stormed out of the room. Sam jumped up and ran out after him. It was sometime before Sam and Embry returned. Sam and Jacob left shortly after that. About an hour later I found myself in tears again. I felt a pair of arms around me. I looked up to see Embry. He sat there whispering comforting words to me.

I had been at Embrys for two weeks. Charlie called Jacob and Jacob told him I needed to get away for a while and explained about Edward. I was walking down stairs when I tripped only to be caught by Embry our faces inches apart. I did not expect what happened next. Embry softly pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back shocking myself. I was shocked at the pull I felt towards him. We both pulled away.

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have."Embry said. "I don't regret it is just I know that you are still hurting." Another week had passed and Embry and I had gotten close. He didn't kiss me again or do anything that suggested we were more than friends. Today I had to go see Charlie. Jacob had brought my truck up from first beach. I got in and drove to Charlies. I sighed. He wasn't home. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a coke. I felt a pair of cold arms around me and jumped.

"I have missed you love." Edwards voice floated into my ear there was a certain edge to it. I froze.

"Get away from me Edward." I said calmly.

"I saw it in that mutts mind. He kissed you. You liked it. you even kissed him back." Edward said angrily. "Your mine Bella. Don't you get that? I guess I will have to show you." Before I realized what was happening I was lying on my bed naked with an naked Edward hovering over me. I gasped realizing what he had meant now.

"Please Edward no. Please don't." I whimpered. Of course he hadn't listened. I screamed out in pain praying someone would hear me. Pain and soreness consumed me as Edward moved at speeds not possible of a human. I screamed and screamed. I let my eyes close. I heard yelling as everything started to fade. Several voices were floating around. Alice's, Emmett's, Jasper, Jake's, Sam's, Carlisle's, but the one that got my attention was Embrys.

"Bella baby, hang on. You will be okay I promise." Embrys voice said softly. I was losing my will to fight though. "Please Bella. Hang on. Don't leave me. Please." I would hang on I would do it for Embry. I fought until I couldn't anymore.

Embrys POV

Bella's eyes closed and her breathing had stopped. I was filled with rage. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Jake and Sam were all standing around Edward. I jumped up and away from Bella's side. I pushed past all of them and phased jumping on Edward. I was going to take this slow as possible. He would pay for this.

Carlisles POV

I had finally stopped Bella's bleeding and she was breathing again. I sighed relieved. Alice saw that she would be fine. I watched as Embry slowly killed my first son. He deserved it. I wrapped Bella in a blanket. I took Bella downstairs knowing she would not want to wake in the room where it all happened. I lay her on the couch. Embry came down the stairs in human form and sat on the floor next to the couch near her head. He gently played with her hair. The rest had finally made it down the stairs. Jasper had taken Edwards remains. to burn them. I looked at Alice, Emmett, Sam, and Jacob. Bella's eyes fluttered open and everyone in the room froze. Tears flowed down her face. Then she saw Embry. She threw her arms around him. He held her close. Then Charlie walked into the room everyone froze but Bella and Embry. She was still sobbing uncontrollably and he was still comforting her the best he could.

"Whats going on...?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie....Edward he...he...raped Bella....Embry and Sam came in and pulled him off of her. Sam called me. And me, Alice and Emmett showed up to take care of Bella's injuries......he was rather violent....Edward he.....got away before I even showed up...." I told him conjuring a lie. Charlie was mad and started yelling. Bella whimpered quietly. Embry stood up with Bella in his arms and walked out of the house.


	3. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

Embrys POV

I held her in my arms. She whimpered. I played with her hair softly.

"E-embry." She said quietly. "I held on. I held on for you." I was glad she had. I would have died if I had lost her. I sat there holding her close muttering words of comfort to her. I kissed her forehead softly. I wanted to cry when she flinched away. But I had to stay strong for her.

Jacobs POV

Embry had taken Bella on the porch. I still didn't get how he knew she was in trouble. He said he couldn't explain it himself. Sam was trying to help Carlisle get everything under control. I stepped outside to see Bella asleep in Embry's lap. She whimpered in her sleep. I couldn't believe he had done that to her. Embry didn't look to well himself.

"Embry...." I said quietly. He looked over at him.

"Jake," He said quietly.

"Embry are you okay?" I asked. He looked at me like I was stupid.

"Jake...I am not okay...but I will be strong for her." He told me quietly. I sighed and shook my head and walked into the house. Sam looked at me.

"How is he Jake?" He asked me.

"I wish you the best of luck getting him to get away from her for any reason including patrols." I told him and he sighed.

"I am not shocked." He told me. I heard a whimper from outside and flinched. I sighed. I just wanted to see Sarah now. Embry walked back in with Bella still in his arms. He laid her on the couch and pulled Charlie into the kitchen to talk to him. I overheard it all.

"Charlie....let her come stay at my place...." Embry said quietly.

"Out of the question she needs to be at home." Charlie said.

"Yeah because she is going to enjoy being in the place.....in the place where it happened." Embry snapped at him.

"Fine Embry." Charlie snapped back. I sighed I knew Embry was right. The best place for Bella was with him but I understood that Charlie wanted Bella at home. I heard Bella whimper and in moments Embry was back in the room. He was at her side. He gently grabbed her hand.

Embrys POV

Charlie had gotten some of her things together. I had taken her out to the car and we were now on our way to my house. I glanced over at her as I pulled into my driveway she was sleeping. I put the car in park and carried her into the house. I lay her on my bed and sighed. I went back to the living room knowing that people well wolves would be over soon. There was a knock on my door and I opened there stood most of the pack. Sam, Jake, Seth, Leah, Quil, and Paul came in. They all made themselves at home in the living room. It was quiet for the moment.

"How is she?" Sam asked breaking the silence. I sighed and shook my head. We sat around talking for awhile. Deciding what was best to do. About an hour had passed when I heard a high-pitch scream from my bedroom. I jumped up immediately. I ran into the bedroom and to Bellas side. I grabbed her hand gently. She was shaking. I climbed on the bed next to her and pulled her to me. She hid her face in my chest and started sobbing. I gently ran my fingers through her hair. Sam, Jacob, and Seth were standing in the doorway with pained expressions. She had fallen back asleep after awhile. Suddenly my phone rang and I answered to hear a very panicked Alice.

"Embry. Don't leave her alone." Alice said rushed.

"Whoa Alice whats wrong?" I asked her.

"I just had a vision of....of Bella killing herself. She will end up jumping off a cliff near first beach." Alice said rushed.

"Okay Alice," I said trying to be calm. There was a click. I looked at the pack memebers that stood in the door knowing they had heard it all.

"Seth go patrol near the cliffs." Sam commanded. "Jake stay near here. Embry I think you already know what you should do." I simply nodded and kept holding Bella to me. I lay her down on the bed and lay next to her. Everyone left shortly after that. An hour or so later her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi Bella," I said softly. She gave me a smile. It wasn't right. It was weak and didn't show in her eyes.

"Hi Embry," She replied weakly.

"How are you feeling?" I hesitated as I asked.

"I-I...am not sure," She answered and bit her lip.

"Do you want to talk?" I asked her. She closed her head and nodded. I waited patiently.

"I am so confused." She said quietly,"It was all a blur. I don't understand why? I remember the pain. I remember you suddenly being next to me and asking me not to leave you and I held on, I held on for you. I wanted so bad just to let go and let the pain consume me and take over. But I didn't I tried so hard to be strong for you. I didn't want you to be sad." I saw the tears falling from her eyes and gently wiped them away. It took me a second to realize I was crying too. I had to tell her. I had to tell her now.

"Bella...I have something to tell you." I began looking at her. She looked at me waiting quietly. "I imprinted on you."

* * *

**No reviews = No updates**

* * *


	4. Reactions and Kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

Bellas POV

I stared at him shocked. I couldn't even think straight. He had imprinted on me. I was having trouble processing it all.

"Bella?" Embry said quietly. I simply shook my head. He sighed and looked away.

"I understand if you don't want to stay here any more." He told me quietly. I looked at him. I did the only thing I knew to do despite my soreness. I jumped up and hugged him tightly. He took a second to hug me back. Tears slid down my eyes.

"I don't want to leave Embry. Don't you understand that the only reason I held on was because you asked me too. I was just ready to give up and stop fighting it and die already. Embry you told me to hold on so I did." I whispered to him. He held me closely and kissed the top of my head. We sat like that for awhile and I ended up drifting off to sleep.

Embrys POV

She had taken it rather well. Better than I thought she would. I lay her down on my bed and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. I plopped down on the couch and sighed. There was as knock on the front door and without even waiting for my response Sam walked in.

"Embry is she okay?" He asked.

"I told her." I stated. "She took it rather well. Shes asleep now." He nodded and sat next to me. I heard a scream coming from the bedroom.

"NO leave him alone," Bella's voice screamed out. I ran to the bedroom followed by Sam to see her thrashing around on the bed. I grabbed her hands and Sam grabbed her feet. I pulled her into my lap and whispered words of comfort after a few minutes she was calm. I kissed the top of her head and sighed. Sam left shortly after that. I lay there with her for about an hour when she woke up.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Hi," She whispered to me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her softly.

"Better," She answered me quietly.

"You want anything to eat?" I asked her quietly. She simply nodded. I kissed her forehead and stood up and walked into the kitchen. I scrambled a few eggs and fried some bacon. I threw a few pieces of bread in the toaster and then buttered them lightly. I made two plates and carried them both back to the bedroom and handed her one and sat the other on the night stand.

"What do you want to drink? I have coffee, milk, and orange juice." I told her.

"Orange juice." She said after a minute. I walked back to the kitchen and poured to glasses of orange juice. I walked back to the bedroom and set both glasses on the side table. I grabbed my plate and sat next to her on the bed. I ate quickly. I noticed how she was just picking at her food and frowned. I didn't say anything though. I sighed and sat my plate to the side. After a minute or two she did the same. She had barely ate anything. Just a few bites of egg and toast. She took a drink of her orange juice then sat it back down. She leaned back on the bed. I did the same and pulled her to me. Her head rested on my chest. I gently played with her hair. I heard my front door open and by the scent I knew it was Jacob.

"In the bedroom Jake." I called. He walked in after a second or two. He glanced at Bella who was curled up against me with her head resting on her chest. He smiled at her then at me.

"Can we talk Embry. Alone." He asked me. I glanced down at Bella and sighed.

"Okay. We will be right back I promise Bella." I said and stood up after kissing Bella's forehead. I walked into the living room with Jake. "What?" I asked him.

"I know you told her you imprinted on her. Sam told me. Bella is my best friend. I swear to god if you screw up and hurt her I will kill you. As you know there was a time when I was in love with her. She still means a lot to me. I don't want to see her hurt again. She has already been through so much. When the bloodsucker left her in the woods alone last year after telling her he didn't want her anymore she was a empty shell for the longest time. And then she took him back and he cheated on her. Then he he well you know. I won't see her hurt again." He told me. I was pissed at Jake. Like I could ever fucking hurt her. I was starting to shake.

"Stay. With. Bella." I snapped at him and ran out of the house, barely making it off the porch before I phased. I was beyond pissed. He thought I would hurt her. I couldn't hurt. I couldn't even think about it. I loved her. What part of that didn't he understand. She was made for me to protect and love. I couldn't believe him. I was even more pissed at myself for understand why he had said it.

_Fuck I told him not to go and do that, Sam's voice floated into my head. _

_Embry I am sorry, Jake's voice floated into my head. _

_Why aren't you with Bella, I snapped, What part of Alice's warning didn't you get. _

I snarled and turned back towards my house phasing back as soon as I gained control. I burst in the door and went straight to my room. I sighed in relief when I say she was sleeping. I grabbed some clothes out of the closet and pulled them on. Sam and Jacob walked in and I shot daggers at Jacob. I walked out of the room and into the living room.

"There's a bonfire tonight for the wolves and their imprints and families if you want to go if Bella feels up to it. The Cullen's will be there. The treaty is already technically broken. I guess we can consider them friends now." Sam spoke up. I nodded and walked back to my bedroom and lay next to Bella. I grabbed her hand. It was calming. Her eyes opened and she looked at me. I kissed her cheek. I smiled when she didn't wince or flinch. She gave me the closest thing I had seen to a real smile in days.

"Theres a bonfire in a few hours if you want to go." I told her. "We don't have to. Only if you feel up to it."

"I want to go." She told me firmly. "I am tired of being inside."

"Okay. I am going to take a shower. Sam and Jake are in the living room if you want to go talk to them." I told her softly. She nodded and walked out of the room. I grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom and showered quickly. When I was done I rinsed out the tub and walked back into the living room.

"Showers all yours if you want it Bella," I told her. She nodded and left the room. We would leave after she was done. Sam and Jake left. I grabbed a small blanket out of the closet and a couple bottles of water out of the fridge. I grabbed one of mine and one of Bellas sweaters. I dropped it all in a bag and waited for her to get done. She walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a tight red spaghetti strap and a pair of red flip-flops. Her hair was straightened. She looked amazing. I walked over to her.

"Ready?" I asked her. "Oh I want to tell you this before we go. The Cullens are going to be there."

"What about the treaty?" She asked me.

"That was broken when..." I told her.

"Oh," She said. I grabbed her hand and led her out to me car. I opened the door for her and helped her in. I went around and threw the bag in the bag in the backseat and got in the drivers side. I drove slowly to first beach. When we got there I helped her out. We walked to where everyone was. Every ones eyes fell on us. Bella hid her face in my shoulder. Everything resumed as it was shortly after that. We sat down and she was leaning against me. A few minutes later Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme all walked over. Alice sat next to Bella. I let her pull Bella into her arms. Bella hugged her back. They all hugged Bella and they talked for a few minutes. They left shortly after that. Bella sighed.

"I want to go for a walk." She said to me. I nodded and stood up helping her up as I did so. We walked away from the group. We walked quietly for awhile. Then Bella stumbled a bit. I caught her and our faces where centimeters both leaned in. Then my lips met hers. The kiss was soft, gentle, and loving. We both pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I probably should have made sure you were ready for that first." I told her. Then she did something I didn't expect. She kissed me. This kiss was more passionate. We were soon laying in the sand kissing. Her hands roamed my body as mine did hers.

* * *

**To be continued When I get reviews xD**


	5. Love and Hate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

**Be warned there is a Lemon in this chapter but I am guessing most of you suspected that.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Previously _

_Then she did something I didn't expect. She kissed me. This kiss was more passionate. We were soon laying in the sand kissing. Her hands roamed my body as mine did hers._

_

* * *

_ Embrys POV

I pulled away from her knowing she needed to breathe but my lips never left her skin. I kissed softly down her neck alternating between sucking and licking. She moaned loudly. I kissed down her shoulders and when I reached her straps on her shirt. I looked at her asking her permission. She nodded. I pulled her shirt over head and placed soft kisses on her chest. I softly kissed her lips. She started tugging at my shirt. I pulled away from her and slid it off. I decided instantly I would take this as far as she would let me and it would be all about her. I kissed her again. I moaned at the sensation it caused when she ran her hands over my abs. Her hands stopped at my jeans. I started kissing her neck again. Then moved my hands to her breasts. I squeezed them and rubbed them gently. I pulled away from our kiss and brought her breast to my mouth and gently sucked.

"Embry,"She moaned loudly. I instantly decided that was the best sound I had ever heard. I moved my hands to the button on her pants and I looked at her for permission once again. She nodded just like before. I slowly pulled them down kissing her legs as I did so. There Bella lay in front of me in nothing but her panties. I ran my hands over every inch of her body before pulling her panties off. I cupped her entrance and she whimpered. I ran a finger just inside her folds and she moaned louder. Then I slipped two fingers completely in. Her hips bucked against my hand. I pulled my fingers out and kissed down her body until I reached her center. I swept my tongue over her core, and she whimpered softly.

"God Bella you are so magnificent." I said against her. I sucked her clitoris into my mouth and flicking my tongue against it. She moaned loudly and bucked her hips towards my face. I pulled away and stroked her entrance with one finger then slid inside her. I moved it slowly and licked her clit again. I slid another find in and curled them both to her most sensitive spot. She gasped and moaned loudly. I could feel her tightening against my hand as she got closer to climaxing. I ran circles over her clit with my thumb and that seemed to do it. She moaned loudly her hips and back arching. When she had finished I pulled my hand out and licked my fingers clean causing her to moan as she watched. She moved her hands to my pants and unbuttoned them and tugged at my boxers. I pulled both my pants and boxers off and climbed over her small body.

"Are you sure?" I asked her softly. I didn't want her to regret it.

"Embry please I want you," She moaned loudly. I kissed her neck as I thrust into her gently. I groaned. I didn't move giving her time to adjust. She kissed me and I took it as signal she was ready. I pulled back almost all the way out and thrust back into her. I moved my hands to her breast and massaged them gently. Bella ground her hips against mine and I groaned loudly. I moved slowly at first the quickened my past. Soon we were both moaning loudly together as we came. I collapsed on top of her but being careful not to put all my weight on her. I kissed her softly. We lay there catching our breath. I climbed off of her and lay next to her. I kissed her cheek. I groaned loudly when I looked up to see someone off in the distance walking our way.

"Baby we have go to get dressed." I told her. She looked up and saw why and blushed bright red. We both pulled our clothes on. She leaned against me.

"That was amazing," She said quietly,"I was so scared that that after what happened I would be to scared to ever do something like that." The person who had been walking our way had been Jake as we found out when walked up to us.

"Um er... I just thought I would let you two know that most likely every wolf and vampire at the bonfire probably heard you...You weren't exactly quiet." Jacob said awkwardly. Bella blushed bright red and hid her face in my chest. We stood up and walked back to the campfire with Jake. Most of the wolves were giving us knowing looks.

Bellas POV

I stayed close to Embry. I glanced around and saw a wolf I recognized as Paul glaring at me. I flinched and felt fear for the first time all day and moved closer to Embry. He sensed something was wrong but couldn't figure it out.

"Embry." Sam called,"You are running patrols tonight." Embry nodded and sighed.

"Will you be okay?" He asked me,"Do you need anyone to stay with you?"

"No I will be fine. I need some alone time anyway I have been constantly around people." I told him honestly. He drove me home and kissed me good bye. I plopped down on his couch and started to drift off the sleep when I heard the front door open. I was confused when I saw Paul.

"Can I help you Paul?" I asked him standing up. He shoved me back on the couch.

"Just sit down. Do you have any idea what you have done? Do you know who Embry was with before he imprinted on you? My sister. Its your fault her heart is broken. I don't even know why likes you. Your so plain. Your pail. Your hair is plain and ordinary. Your used at that. Damaged goods that he is going to have to treat like a china doll. My sister was perfectly fine there was nothing wrong with her." Paul yelled at me and I flinched. He smacked me across the face. "Hes the only one who cares about you. By you being with him you are just causing trouble." He threw me to the ground and kicked me in the stomach. I gasped loudly. He hit and kicked me several times yelling things that made no sense and how everything was my fault everything that had happened to her. I lay even after he left. I was to sore to move, sobbing. I heard several voices.

"Jacob go find Embry. Quil go get Dr. Cullen. Seth go to the kitchen and get me a wet wash cloth." Sams alpha voice said,"Shh...Bella your okay. Can you tell me who did this?" I tried to tell him but I don't think it came out right.

"Bella are you sayin Paul did this?" He asked me and I nodded. I heard a loud yell from the front door.

"I will fucking kill him." I recoginized Embrys voice.

"Embry calm down we will deal with him later go to Bella now." Jakes voice said but I could tell it was shaking in anger. I felt a cold pair of hands on me and guessed that Carlisle was here. After a few minutes I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

Embrys POV

"Shes okay nothing broke just a few bumps and bruises. Shes a strong girl," said and sighed. I punched a wall I couldn't hold it in any longer that stupid fucker was going to pay. I let go not trying to control my anger anymore. I ran out the door phasing as I did so. I started running and I caught a whiff of his scent. I growled loudly. There he stood in human form. I ran tackled him to the ground. He phased when he felt the impact. I let out a growl.

_ Ah Embry. I see Bella has been found, Paul voice spoke. _I growled loudly.

_Did she tell you I told her that she was ordinary. used. Damaged goods. That no one but you cared about her. I thought about doing so much to her, Pauls thoughts told me. His thoughts also told me what those other things he had planned to do to her. _I growled and snapped as he throat. There were other growls around me at his thoughts. I circled him. The I jumped at him going straight for his jugular, ripping it out. I knew it would heal. So while he was distracted I started attacking other parts of him, I was shredding this man I had once considered my brother. Everyone had stepped back. They knew better than to interfere. When it comes to a wolfs imprint they wanted to do things on there own and would kill anything that stood in there way. When I was done I went to Sams house followed by the rest of the pack. I cleaned up there and Sam gave me clothes to put on. I couldn't let Bella see me this way. We were all sitting in the kitchen at Sams.

"Who is with Bella?"I asked.

"Emily, Kim and despite everything Rachel." Sam answered. I couldn't go home yet. I walked outside and phased and began running.


	6. Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

**

* * *

**

Bellas POV

He had been gone three days and it was tearing me apart. I sobbed into Emily's shoulder. I heard Sam swear loudly. I was staying with them every since that night. Emily pulled me close trying to keep me calm. I fell asleep shortly after that.

Jacobs POV

I had came in and Bella was asleep. I sat there for about fifteen minutes. I couldn't take her whimpering anymore. I walked out side and punched the wall. Embry hadn't even phased. I was so pissed at him.

"Jacob." Sams voice said,"Find him." I nodded I phased and set off.

Sams POV

She had barely done anything. Bella only ate slept and helped Emily around the house. I had no idea that this was going to last two months.

_Two Months Later_

We were in the living room waiting on Emily to get back from the store. Bella jumped up and ran into the bathroom. I followed her to see her throwing up. I grabbed her hair pulling it out of hair. She tensed and that told me something was wrong.

"Whats wrong Bella?" I asked her quietly. She shook her head.

"Wheres Emily?" She asked me.

"She went to the store." I told her.

"Please tell her to come to my room when she gets here." She said and stood up and ran into her bedroom. After a few minutes I heard a sob.

Bellas POV

Emily walked in. I looked at her.

"Whats wrong?" She asked me.

"I think I am pregnant. I don't why I didn't notice I hadn't had a period in two months." I told her.

"Come on lets go to the store we will keep it between us until we know for sure." She told me quietly. I nodded and followed her to the car. When we reached the store she told me to sit there. She came back out out with a bag. We drove to Embrys house. Once inside she handed me that bag.

"Go to the bathroom and you know what to do and if not its on the box. There are three there." She told me I nodded and walked in the bathroom.

Emilys POV

I waited in the living room on Bella. Poor Bella. Stupid fucking Embry. Ten minutes had passed and Bella walked out of the bathroom with tears in her eyes. Oh god. She simply nodded and I walked over and wrapped my arms around her.

"Come on lets go home," I told her softly. She nodded. We got in the car and I drove slowly towards the house.

"You wanna tell Sam?" I asked her and she nodded. "You know that means the rest of the pack will know." She nodded again. We pulled into the driveway. Sam was sitting outside. I walked into the house.

Bellas POV

I took a deep breath and got out of the car. I owed to Sam to tell him. He was taking care of me when I needed someone the most. I sat next to Sam and stared at the ground for a moment. I really needed Embry. I wish he would just come home.

"Whats wrong?" Sam asked me for the second time that day. Tears filled my eyes.

"I-I-I'm pregnant Sam," I told him weakly. He looked pissed. I flinched at his expression.

"I am going to kill him." Sam growled.

"No." I screamed and tears slid down my cheek.

"I'm sorry Bella I shouldn't have said that," He said pulling me to him. Suddenly Quil, Seth, and Jared were there I am guessing they had been in the house.

"What was the scream about?"Jared asked looking at Sam.

"Its not my place to tell you." Sam said and glanced at me.

"Just tell them Sam." I said sighed.

"Bellas pregnant. And I said was going to kill Embry. Thats what the scream is about." Sam said. The three stood there shocked then anger covered there faces.

Embrys POV

I phased. Something I do rarely to avoid them finding me. I really missed Bella. But it was my fault she was hurt. I couldn't go back. Then I sensed Jared there.

_Then go back to her you dumbass, Jareds voice told me._

_I can't, I said angrily. _

_She needs you, Jared argued. _

_No I was the reason she was hurt,I growled. _

_Yes she does you dumbass, He yelled in his thoughts. _Images of Bella crying and clinging to Emily, her walking around in a zombie like state filled my mind. I flinched.

_She will be fine, I insisted._

_No she won't you dumbass. You want to know she really needs you? This is most certainly your fault. Shes pregnant, Jared said._

_What? I said shocked. _

_Yeah. Shes hasn't done nothing but cry since she found out, Jared said and then his presence disappeared. _I phased back and sat there in a state of shock. She was pregnant. I had to go back. I had to and I had to now. I phased again and took off in a run. I had never really been that far away. Just in the mountains. Hiding and circling around up there. After an hour I stood outside my house. I phased and ran inside I quickly got dressed. I ran to Sams house guessing thats where she was. I ran in to see her in Sams arms sobbing. Sam looked up at me, his expression quickly changed to one of disgust. He moved away from her and she just leaned against the couch closing her eyes tightly not even looking up. I sat next to her and pulled her to me.

"Shh...Its okay," I said softly.

* * *

**Reviews=Updates**


	7. Forgivness and Scares

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

**

* * *

**

Bellas POV

"Shh...Its okay," I heard a voice say and instantly recognized it as Embrys. I looked up to see him there. He looked tired, regretful, upset, and sad. I didn't know what to say to him. I loved him. But he had hurt me. I moved away from him and shot him a glare. I slapped him across the face and only succeeded in hurting myself.

"Bella," Sam yelled and ran over to me and looked at my hand closely. "Emily go get her some ice." I looked up at Embry to see a hurt look on his face. He went to grab my hand and I jerked away from him when I really just wanted to hold him close to me.

"Can we talk Bella?" Embry asked me softly. I nodded and Sam walked into the kitchen telling me to yell if I need anything. It was quiet for a few moments neither of saying a word.

"Bella....I'm sorry....I shouldn't have left but....It was my fault you got hurt.....I was so angry with myself....I probably would have been a lot longer if Jared hadn't shown me the images of you crying in Sam's, Jake's, or Emily's arms....Then throwing it in my face that it was my fault...I know those are some really sorry excuses....but please please forgive me." He said quietly. Tears slid down my eyes and I didn't know what to say. I loved him so very much. Though I have yet to tell him that. I looked up at him. I threw my arms around him.

"I forgive you. I am just glad you are back,"I said tears streaming down my face. I felt him wrap his arms around me holding me to him. I had to tell him. "Embry...I have something to tell you.....I'm pregnant."

"I know. Jared told me." He said softly. "Before you ask what I think. I think it is wonderful unexpected but wonderful at the same time." He kissed me softly on the lips not giving me time to answer. I yawned loudly. I glanced at the clock. No wonder. It was near midnight. Embry picked me up and kissed the top of my head.

"Lets go home." He said softly. I nodded. I let my eyes drift closed and vaguely remember hearing Embry yell for Sam.

Embrys POV

I had Sam take us home. I lay Bella on the bed then stepped in to the bathroom to change into my pajamas. I crawled into the bed next to her and pulled her to me. She curled up next to me in her sleep. She looked so peaceful. I smiled. She was so beautiful. I let my thoughts drift. I was an idiot. I couldn't believe I had left her. I had hurt and she had forgiven me. I would never hurt again. I swore to myself. I closed my eyes and drifted off into the first real sleep I had had in two months.

When I woke in the morning Bella wasn't next to me I jumped up. I found her in the kitchen. There she was standing at the stove cooking. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"Good morning baby," I whispered softly. I watched from over her shoulder never letting go of her, as she cooked bacon and sausage. I moved as she did so I wouldn't have to let her go. When she was done cooking there was bacon, sausage, eggs, gravy and biscuits. When I didn't let her go she sighed.

"Are you going to let me go so we can eat or are we going to stay like this and starve?" She asked me. I laughed.

"Hm..I guess we can eat but I am holding you again after that." I said and smiled. I let her go and we both fixed our plates when we were done eating we went into the living room she sat on the couch and I pulled her to me she let her head rest on my chest. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I yelled. Sam, Emily, Jared, Seth, Kim, Jacob, Sarah, Brady, Collin, and Quil all walked in crowding into my small living room. I glanced down to see that Bella was asleep.

"She wore her self out while you were gone. She barely ate slept did much of anything. It weakened her. I am not shocked to see her sleeping now after all that time she spent crying." Emily said disgust in her voice. I winced.

"So when are you going to tell everyone else? Quil, Seth, Sam and Emily already know." Jared asked. I knew what he was referring to.

"When she is awake and only when she wants to." I told him sending him a warning look.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jacob asked a confused look covered his face. I shook my head. I looked down at Bella.

"Bella," I said softly. "Wake up baby." Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at me. I smiled back at her.

"Bella. When she would tell everyone the news," I asked her softly.

"Now." She said groggily. I smiled at her and for a moment forgot there where other people in the room. I looked up at them. I paused for a moment.

"Bella is pregnant." I said a look of shock covered Jacob, Brady, Kim, Sarah, and Collins faces. Jacobs face quickly turned to one of anger. He didn't need to say why I already knew. I placed a soft kiss on Bellas cheek. She had fallen back asleep. I had really done damage to her health.

"Ouch," She whimpered in her sleep. I froze as did everyone else.

"Bella sweet heart. Wake up baby." I said softly. "Come on wake up." She opened her eyes and I saw pain there.

"Bella whats wrong baby?" I asked her softly.

"It hurts." She whimpered.

"Baby tell me where it hurts." I said softly. She placed her hand over stomach and I just about broke into tears. No one knew what to say.

"Sam please go start your car." I said and he was out the door I lifted Bella into my arms and carried her to the car. I climbed into the backseat with her. We took off and from the rearview mirror it looked as if the pack and there imprints were following us.

Once at the hospital they had her in the examination room at once. They told me that I couldn't go back there because we weren't married. I ended up punching a wall. I needed to be with her. I couldn't stand not being in there with her. Carlisle walked out of the emergency room doors and saw all of us the entire pack sitting in the waiting room. He looked confused.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked directing his question to me.

"Bella...Shes pregnant and she was in pain so we brought her here." I answered angrily,"They won't let me see her." I was tempted to punch another wall. Sam must have sensed it.

"Embry calm down your shaking pretty damn hard." He said to me.

"Oh," Carlisle said,"I am going to go back there and take over with her." About fifteen minutes later Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Esme walked in. An half an hour later a nurse walked out.

"Isabella Swans family," She called. Myself and the rest of the pack plus all the Cullens stood up. "Okay wait wait. How about just the boyfriend, husband or fiance." I stepped forward and she led me to Bellas room. Carlisle was waiting there. Bella was asleep her hands resting on her stomach.

"Shes okay," He said,"The baby is okay. She will need to be on bed rest for a while though. To prevent anything like this happening again. Make sure she eats right and gets enough sleep. Don't let her be on her feet for longer than necessary he told me." I let out a sigh of relief and plopped in the chair next to her.

* * *

**Reviews=Updates**


	8. Going Home and Ideas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

**

* * *

**

Embrys POV

I reached over and grabbed her hand. Dr. Cullen told me she would be out for awhile. They had given her something for pain. I brought her hand to my mouth kissing each individual finger. I moved the chair closer to her bedside. I leaned back in the chair and sighed, still holding her hand. I sighed. There was a light tap on the door and I glanced up to see who it was. Jacob walked in and sat in chair. It was silent.

"Embry I know you love her. But your a dumbass. She loves you so much, when Bella loves someone she loves them with everything she has. When you left for that whole two months it nearly killed her but she still loved you. I saw it Sams thoughts, When she told him she was pregnant, He said he was going to kill you, She screamed no and broke down into sobs." He told me. " She barely ate anything. Her nights were always filled with nightmares and tossing and turning. Her days she either spent all day sobbing or going through daily functions like she was a zombie." I felt guilty I think thats what he was trying to do and trust me it worked. I felt like shit. I glanced over at Bella.

"Do you plan on going after Paul? What you did probably didn't kill him. He probably healed. I doubt his dead." He told me.

"I don't plan on being away from Bella for a large amount of time ever again. So no. But if the sorry bastard is ever in my reach he will pay and I will make sure he is dead." I answered him. He nodded. It was silent and after a while he left. Bella stirred a little. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw me there.

"Hi," She said giving me a small smile. I smiled back at her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her softly.

"Better," She said groggily. Dr. Cullen walked in.

"Ah your awake Bella. Then I guess you can leave but remember what I told you." He said. We took care of the paper work and went to the car. I put the car in drive. The ride was silent. But I was deep in thought. I had to show Bella what she meant to me. A plan formulated in my mind. The only thing that I could do without over exerting her. We pulled in to the driveway and I put the car in park. I jumped out quickly going around and opening her door. I picked her up and carried her towards the house.

"I can walk you know," She protested. I smiled and opened the front door and lay her on the couch.

"Please stay right there." I begged her. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone and walked out the back door. I dialed Sams number.

"Hello." Emilys voice floated through the phone.

"Emily its Embry. I need a really big favor. I need you to come over and sit with Bella for a little while. I have something I need to do." I told her.

"Well what are you going to do?" She asked me.

"I have to show Bella what she means to me. I can only think of one way to do it with out over exerting her physically. I am going to make reservation at a nice restaurant. I am going to call Alice to have her help Bella get ready. I am going to a jewelry store and I am going to be the most beautiful yet simple at the same time engagement ring. I am going to ask her to marry me." I told her. She gasped loudly.

"Oh my God Embry. I will be right over." She told me.

"Thanks Emily." There was a click and I walked back inside to Bella. I sat next to her on the couch. She leaned against me. I tilted her head up and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She returned it eagerly. I smiled against her lips. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called. Emily walked in.

"Bella I have to go do something. I will be back in a few hours I promise you. Emily is going to stay with you." I told her she nodded and worry and fear filled her eyes. Fuck. I really screwed up.

"I will be back I promise you." I told her and walked out the door. I got in the car and drove towards Port Angeles. I spotted a nice restaurant named Cafe Garden. I parked my car and got out I walked into the restaurant. It had an inside and outside area. A woman came up to me.

"Hello How may I help you? I am Katie I will be your host tonight." She said.

"Actually. I would like to look around. I am looking for the perfect place to purpose to my girlfriend." I told her.

"Inside or outside?" She asked me.

"Outside." I answered. She led me to the outside eating area. It was kinda like a courtyard. It was nice. There was a gentle flowing waterfall with a table right next to it. There were lights strung in beautiful intricate designs from the ceiling. There was a dancing area and a pianist. It was perfect. I was overly nice but it was nice all the same. Something Bella would like.

"Its perfect," I told I told the hostess. "I would like to make reservations for tomorrow night six o' clock and preferably that table." I said pointing to the once right under the waterfall. She nodded. When that was done with I walked outside. I walked into a jewelry store right across the street. I studied the rings for a minute until my eyes fell on the perfect one. It was simple. It had three diamonds. The center one being larger and the other two being smaller. The band was white gold. I pulled out my bank card.

"I want that one." I told the jewler and pointed to the ring. I handed him my bank card. He handed me the ring and my bank card after a few minutes. I got in my car and drove back towards Forks. I pulled into the driveway. I walked up and knocked on the door. Rosalie answered.

"Is Alice home?" I asked.

"Yeah hold on." She disappeared and Alice bounded to the door.

"Hey." Alice said slightly confused.

"I need your help." I stated.

"With?" She asked.

"I am going to purpose to Bella tomorrow. I need your help to get her ready. I am taking her to a nice restaurant in Port Angeles." I told her. She gasped loudly and squealed.

"Of course I will help!" She said excitedly.

"Thanks Alice. I have to go I told Bella I wouldn't be to long. The reservation is at six come over however early you need to." I told her before walking back to my car. I climbed in and drove home. I walked into the house Bella was sitting on the couch. I sat next to her. She jumped slightly.

"I told you I would be back." I told her quietly. Emily said good bye and left. Bella leaned over and wrapped her arms around me. She smiled widely. I kissed her forehead.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Okay I'll go make something." I told her and walked into the kitchen. I sighed and trying to decide what to make. I pulled a pizza out of the freezer and popped it in the oven. When it was done I took a plate in there for Bella and a plate for me. We ate quietly. We watched tv for awhile after that. She fell asleep shortly after that. I carried her into the bedroom and lay her on the bed. I climbed in to bed next to her and soon I too feel asleep.

* * *

**Reviews=Updates**


	9. The Purposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

**

* * *

**

Embrys POV

I was almost pulling my hair out sitting at Sam and Emilys table. It was only eleven. Alice had came over and gotten Bella to take her shopping. I sat there freaking out worrying about what would happen. Eight hours I thought to myself. I jumped up from the table and began pacing.

"Embry you need to relax," Sam told me.

"I can't relax Sam." I snapped. I sighed and sat back at the table. Sam stepped out of the room. A few minutes later Jacob walked in. He sat at the table across from me.

"Man you need to calm yourself. When Bella sees you and you are all tensed up she is going to worrying like crazy. You don't want that." He told me seriously. "You don't have anything to worry about."

Bellas POV

I groaned as Alice drug me into yet another store. Obviously we hadn't found what she had bee looking for. She gasped loudly. I was suddenly shoved into a dressing room with a dress. I hoped this didn't take much longer as I recalled request for me to stay off my feet. But I guess Alice would have seen if something was going to go wrong. I slipped into the dress she handed me I stepped out.

"Perfect."She said I got dressed and we were off after shoes. That didn't take long just simple silver ballet flats. Then to my embarrassment she drug me into Victoria secret. When we were done there she drug me into a hair salon, where I sat for hours have my hair curled, eyebrows done along with nails. Finally by the time we were done it was five.

We walked into the home I began to think of as mine and Embrys around five-thirty. She told me to go put the dress on. I did as she said. I put the shoes on as well. I walked into the bedroom and she sat me down and began working on my makeup. I wonder what was going on. The only thing I knew was that I had a date with Embry. By six o'clock she was done. I walked into the leaving room to see Embry standing there dressed up rather nicely.

Embrys POV

I was in a simple dress shirt and pants with dress shoes to match. Bella walked into the living room exactly at six. She was breath taking. She was wearing a simple red dress that hung right above her knee and looked like it would flow out if she was spun around it was low cut but not so much that it was slutty...It was classy. Her hair fell in curls around her beautiful face. I stepped forward and grabbed her hand and kissed it. She blushed brightly.

"Beautiful," I muttered softly. I led her out to the car opening the door for her, helping her in. I closed the door and went around and got in the car. The hour drive to the restaurant was quiet but comfortable. We arrived at the restaurant and I opened her door for her. She gasped as we walked in. I told the hostess my name and she led us to the table. Bella gasped quietly again. I pulled the chair out for her.

Once we were seated and had order and eaten I looked over at Bella. I stood up she went to also but I shook my head so she didn't move. I knelt down in front of her I put my hand in my pocket. I looked up at her.

"Isabella Swan. I love you. I have loved you since that day when I seen you on the beach. You are beautiful funny, smart, and overall an amazing person. I am so happy that you are carrying my child. I wouldn't want it to be anyone else."' I said softly I reached in my pocket and pulled the ring out she gasped, "Isabella Swan will you marry me?"**(an:Do you know how tempting it is to not stop right there)**

Bellas POV

Tears sprang to my eyes at his question.

"Yes Embry Call. Yes I will marry you." I said shakily and a tear ran down my cheek but it was a tear of joy as he slid the ring on my finger. He leaned up and kissed me softly which I returned.

"May I have this dance?" He asked me softly. I nodded and he stood up pulling me to my feet and on to the dance floor. It was slow, romantic. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. My head rested against his chest as we basically just swayed to the music. He kissed the top of my head. I smiled. When the dance was over Embry had decided I exerted myself enough physically for one day and payed the check and carried me despite my protest to the car. He sat me in the passenger seat. As we started home I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

I groaned as I felt myself being picked up.

"Shh."Embry said softly. He carried my into the bedroom and lay me on the bed. I went to get up but he gently pushed me back down.

"Embry...I have to get out of this dress." I groaned groggily.

"I'll take care of it. Just relax," He told me softly. I let him take over and I was out of the dress in minutes. I felt him sliding me into a pair of pajama pants and then a big t-shirt. I sighed. I felt him crawling into the bed next to me. He held me close his hands resting on my stomach.

"I love you both so much." Was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Reviews=Updates**


	10. Weddings and Births

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

**

* * *

**

Embrys POV

_3 months later_

I waited quietly at the alter for my Bella. She was now five months along. She had fretted over how fat she thought she was going to look in her dress. I told her she would look fine. She was still on bed rest so we had decided against a honeymoon. We didn't care that much about it to begin with. The music began and soon she was walking up the aisle towards me. She looked beautiful, perfect. I gave her a reassuring smile.

Bellas POV

I reached the alter and Charlie kissed my cheek and placed my hands in Embrys. I smiled at Embry. The ceremony see,ed long. I was focused on Embry. I didn't pay attention to anything until it was my turn to speak.

It was finally time for the reception. I danced with Embry and my father. I didn't dance any after that. I had started feeling tired. Embry had made me sit down. I felt tired and weak. Embry noticed and called Carlisle over.

"Carlisle doesn't look to well."Embry told a few minutes of Carlisle assesing me he turned to Embry.

"Take her home. Shes tired she needs to rest. This a stressful day for anyone much less a pregnant one." He said Embry nodded and picked me up. He carried me outside to the car. He sat me in gently. I was asleep before he even started the car.

_4 months later_

Here I was laying in a hospital bed holding two beautiful baby girls. Embry was sitting next to me I was resting my head against his chest. After seven hours of hard labor were worth it. I had found out I was having twins shortly after the wedding. I was happy and shocked as was Embry. I felt my eyes start to droop and I was asleep.

_Three days Later_

Me, Embry and my beautiful girls Kimmy and Zoe were sitting on our couch. I smiled. This was how things were meant to be.

* * *

**Reviews=Updates**

**Who wants a sequel??? Don't tell me here go vote on the poll on my profile.  
**


End file.
